


Si j'avais su

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, King and Queen, MY BABIES, Poor Lucien, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Je pensais qu'il était la chance que j'attendais. Cet être envoyé par une force supérieure pour nous permettre d'être ensemble mon amour.





	Si j'avais su

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de The Originals sont à Julie Plec, je m'amuse juste avec.

Je pensais qu'il était la chance que j'attendais. Cet être envoyé par une force supérieure pour nous permettre d'être ensemble mon amour. Je l'appréciais, je le considérais comme un ami, non c'était au-delà de l'amitié, il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. 

Cet homme était en réalité une bête, mais il m'avait épargné quand une partie de sa fratrie voulait ma mort, alors je ne l'avais plus vu comme un monstre mais comme mon sauveur. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, j'étais si naïf que je lui ai confié la lettre d'amour que je t'avais écrite. J'espérais qu'il pourrait te la transmettre, moi qui ne pouvais t'approcher à cause de mon rang et de la jalousie maladive de ton frère Tristan à ton égard. 

J'étais nerveux en pensant à ta réponse que j'espérais positive, je m'imaginais déjà fuyant ce domaine avec toi, et avec cette fratrie de vampires. Seulement Niklaus, l'homme dans lequel j'avais remis le destin de notre amour me revint en m'informant que tu avais refusé de lire ma lettre. 

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, tu avais toujours été si gentille avec moi, la seule dans ce maudit endroit à me traiter comme un être humain, et pas comme un esclave. Lorsque nous étions encore enfants, nous nous étions pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre, sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant. Si quelqu'un l'avait découvert nous aurions eu des ennuis ; j'aurais probablement été torturé puis tué par ton père ou par ton frère, quant à toi tu aurais été reniée ou envoyée dans un couvent. Je n'aurais pu supporter de ne plus avoir le plaisir de voir ton visage et tes magnifiques yeux. 

Déjà à l'époque j'étais très romantique, et je ne voulais pas rester sur cet échec, alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, et mon désespoir comme une petite voix me soufflait que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien je décidais de me déclarer. Après tout, tu n'étais toujours pas fiancée, cela était la preuve que j'avais le droit de te faire la cour moi aussi.

Je marchais aussi discrètement que je le pouvais dans la nuit, je savais qu'à cette heure-ci tu étais en prière, et j'avais décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour te faire de mes sentiments. Au moment où je t’aperçus en train de l'embrasser lui, avec toute la passion dont ton corps était capable, mon cœur se brisa en plus de milles morceaux. Toi, toi que j'aimais depuis aussi longtemps que je te connaissais, toi qui peuplais mes songes toutes les nuits, tu en embrassais un autre, tu en aimais un autre. 

Lui, c'était cela le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui qui n'était pas là depuis longtemps, lui qui n'était pas humain, et lui en qui j'avais confiance. Je l'avais prit pour un ange, alors qu'il n'était que le frère des démons, une créature de la nuit malfaisante. Il était supposé m'aider à gagner ton cœur, au lieu de ça il te l'avait volé. 

Au moment où vous m'aviez remarqué j'avais pu lire un sentiment de culpabilité dans ton regard, tu t'en voulais de me faire souffrir, tu avais dû distinguer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler au coin de mes yeux. 

N'étais-je pas assez bien pour que tu m'envisages pas comme celui qui pourrait être ton époux ? Qu'avait-il bien pu murmurer à ton âme innocente pour que tu t'abandonnes entre ses bras, parce qu'il t'avait corrompu n'est-ce pas, il avait joué avec ta candeur, et tu avais cédé. 

Ensuite après les tortures de sadique que m'avait fait endurer ton frère en croyant que j'essayais d'abuser de toi, il y avait eu ma mort, et ma transformation en vampire, et puis la tienne, parce que tu ne désirais qu'une chose c'était d'être comme lui et avec lui pour toujours. Tristan fut le dernier de nous trois à rejoindre le monde de la nuit.   
Après il y eut cette longue période de fuite où l'on pensait être la famille Mickaelson, tous ces siècles perdus où je croyais être ton frère. Fuir encore et encore, sans un instant de repos, sans même une seconde de répit, qui finalement avait pris un jour fin, nous laissant vide. Nous ne savions plus qui nous étions ni même pourquoi nous vivions. 

Encore une fois je pensais que cela était ma chance de te faire part de mes sentiments, mais nos chemins se séparèrent en même temps que ce faux lien de famille lorsque tu partis de ton côté avec ton véritable frère. Je me retrouvais seul, privé de ma seule source de lumière, alors je succombais dans les ténèbres, me changeant en un être impitoyable, cruel, froid et arrogant. Plus jamais je ne serais inférieur à quelqu'un, je refusais d'être en dessous de Tristan et de lui, Nik Mikaelson, les deux qui m'empêchaient d'être à tes côtés. Chaque jour ma haine pour eux grandissait, et je me jurais de les éliminer. 

Le sang n'était pas le seul plaisir à faire parti intégrante de ma vie, les plaisirs charnels devinrent mon quotidien, mais toutes ces filles n'avaient pas de visage, ou plutôt si, je les imaginais toutes avec une longue chevelure de la couleur des flammes de l'enfer, et aux yeux verts couleur de l'été, de la vie. C'était à toi que je pensais à chaque fois qu'une femme se retrouvait dans mon lit, c'était le son de ta voix qui résonnait à mes oreilles à chaque fois qu'elles jouissaient. Je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier, mon désir pour toi me torturait encore plus violemment que les maltraitances de ton aîné, ce désir me consumait, me dévorait tout entier. 

Pourtant des siècles plus tard, lorsque nos chemins se croisèrent à nouveau, tu l'aimais encore, il avait brisé ton cœur et tu étais prête à lui pardonner. Je ne pouvais le supporter, quand me regarderais-tu enfin ? Toi toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi ensorcelante. N'étais-je pas devenu encore plus diabolique que lui pour te plaire, toi qui n'aimais que les monstres, n'en étais-je pas un assez horrible pour toi. 

Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ton frère est mort parce que j'ai tué l'originel qui l'avait mordu, et Nik a connu le même sort. Je suis le roi des vampires, mais toi, tu as été plongée dans un profond sommeil qui ne prendra jamais fin. 

Mon amour, si j'avais su que nous ne serions jamais ensemble, si j'avais su que même l'immortalité nous le refuserait, alors je serais mort avant de devenir un vampire. Peut-être que là j'aurais eu une place dans ton cœur, peut-être que tu m'aurais pleuré.


End file.
